


Magnificent

by TentaChicken



Series: Enter the Jhinverse (Jhlore) [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Asphyxiation, Into the Jhinverse, Knotting, M/M, after jhin killed his audience, they fuck on stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Serial killer and stage performer Khada Jhin has completed another successful performance, when he gets a surprise visit from an unlikely person... himself! Kind of.This was written after the "Awaken" video (so yes, it took me way too long to finish this), and for those who are keeping up to date with my "Jhlore", Bloodmoon Jhin is referred to as "Jhiro" in this fic, for clarity sake.
Relationships: Jhincest
Series: Enter the Jhinverse (Jhlore) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668022
Kudos: 21





	Magnificent

Magnificent. 

Jhin took a bow on the stage, tilting his head down in front of his long gone audience.

The moon shone through the cracks of the theater roof, its god rays beaming down to the scene below. The bodies of frail men lay scattered across the seating in front of the stage, some now growing cold.

The performance was a success.

Jhin didn't expect any further visitors. Even if someone managed to surprise him, he had traps laying dormant, waiting to be activated. Despite the lingering sense of paranoia, Jhin was in a state of calm confidence. Perhaps he could relish in the limelight of the stage a bit longer, as he still felt the adrenaline of it all pumping through his veins.

It was then he heard a small noise coming from the left side of the stage. Jhin aimed his gun towards a red spot on the floor, which grew in size. It looked like a swirl of ink, a growing bloodstain on a new tablecloth.

Who was here to stain his performance?

A dark silhouette rose from the ink, revealing itself to him. Jhin lowered his gun slightly as he recognized that horned mask.

"Jhiro," Jhin began softly, "what brings you here to my domain?"

The demonic version of himself was a curiosity. They had crossed paths before, with Jhiro's uncanny ability to travel through ink. Jhin had always questioned the legitimacy of the other's claim that he was the great Khada Jhin also. There were so many foolish copycats in his area of work after all... But over time, some startling similarities in their core being gave Jhin the impression that if he proceeded to question the possibility of... more versions of him, he would lose his mind. Well, more so than already anyway.

Jhiro slowly stepped out of the shadows, intruding on Jhin's spotlight. For once, Jhin allowed it to happen. 

"Jhin," the demon spoke, his voice slightly coy. "Marvelous performance as always. If you don't mind me being part of an uninvited audience, of course..." He walked closer to Jhin, and he looked around. "Quite a wonderful stage. Too bad you'll leave soon..."

"What brings you here?" Jhin repeated, wanting an answer. He knew Jhiro was stalling. He wasn't supposed to be here unless something drastic were to occur, or Jhiro  _ really wanted to see him. _ Jhin wouldn't put it against him, after all. He was an odd one.

Jhiro took another step towards him and Jhin contemplated lifting his gun again. However, Jhiro took a deep sigh, and began pacing on his side of the stage. "Well... There is a danger approaching, Jhin. I foresee a grave danger that threatens to destroy my world, and perhaps everyone in it as well." 

"But Jhiro, if you don't mind me asking... why does that particularly involve  _ me _ ? If something endangers your world, it shouldn't crossover to mine, unless you've brought the danger along to me..."

Jhiro lifted his head and blinked. "Ah, that accusatory tone. No, it's not me that's the threat. I sense something grave and powerful, I've seen it in my dreams- well, nightmares really... I've been asking the others-" Jhiro cleared his throat. "-the others of  _ us _ , and they too felt it. I think it's something that impacts all of us-" 

Jhin lifted his hand, motioning Jhiro to be silent. "Again, with that multiple dimension story... It's very cute how you think we are all different pieces of each other, but I'm greatly doubtful. Even if there was a danger to us, there is no one who actually breaks these rules except you, Jhiro. Instead of potentially endangering  _ us _ all, why do you choose to continue to cross planes and visit everyone? Are you  _ lonely _ ?"

He didn't mean to take such a harsh tone, but Jhin hated the concept of copies of him running around, in different dimensions... if he wasn't absolutely unique, then what was he? Jhiro seemed taken aback and quietly thinking of an answer. "I..." It seemed that Jhin had truly stumped the demon. 

Jhin was about done with this visit of Jhiro's. No more nonsense of cowboy or robotic versions of him. "You really shouldn't visit me again, if you truly believe in this danger that is prophesied to doom us all." He returned his gun into it's holster and began making moves to leave the stage. Jhiro's appearance had soured his mood, which had been full of post performance euphoria before.

"Wait-" Jhin heard Jhiro speak, and he turned to face him again, scowling in annoyance.

"Don't waste more of my time." 

"I return to visit you because... I do value our time together, and yes. I… I am lonely.” Jhiro blurted out, much to Jhin’s surprise. 

“...Ah.” Jhin was rendered speechless, and felt himself warming up slightly. He was such a sucker for praise; compliments of any sort always managed to tug at his aching cold heart.

“You didn’t want me to waste any time so I just… said it quickly.” Jhiro grumbled. This wasn’t what he had planned for this little meeting after all. “When we do have our little get-togethers, the others agree it doesn’t feel right when you don’t join us, I wanted to tell you that, and perhaps change your mind somewhat.” 

Jhin was somewhat flattered to hear this. Did they really value his presence? Of course it conflicted with his existential crisis, but the allure of being able to be around people who were like him, understood him and his vision… It was quite strong indeed. “I see.” Jhin muttered quietly, deep in thought.

Noticing the change of the atmosphere, Jhiro began to slowly make his way closer to Jhin again. Crossing the stage one step at a time, talking as he did so. “You do know how I feel about your performances. In times where I can’t bring myself to engage in them myself, I remember witnessing one of yours for the first time… Despite being older and having sunk more years into this art, you and your works are still quite a strong inspiration to me.” Jhiro’s plan to butter up Jhin a bit was working, as Jhin chuckled softly, all signs of his sour mood gone.

Jhiro slowly laid his hand on Jhin’s shoulder, and was pleased to find Jhin allowed the gesture. “For us artists, it’s a lonely world out there, and I’m tired of being alone. You might not feel the same, but you provide others with comfort with your existence. That’s why I seek out to visit you in this realm… why I ask of you to be willing to help us when this danger comes, potentially destroying everything we live and killed for.”

Jhin smiled behind his mask. He turned and gently reciprocated Jhiro’s gesture, resting his hand on top of Jhiro’s. “What an eloquent way of saying ‘I enjoy spending time with you’, Jhiro.” He said, his voice laced with sly amusement. He couldn’t bring himself to be too annoyed with the demon for long, there was something to his demeanor, how ironic it was to his ‘demonic’ persona. If Jhin could see under Jhiro’s mask, he would have seen that Jhiro was burning red.

“Ah.. well. I guess you could summarize everything I’ve said like that.” He said grumpily, but Jhin knew he wasn’t actually annoyed. He took this moment to turn around and take a hold of Jhiro’s hand in his own, feeling up his rough claws. Even if they weren’t refined and beautiful like his own fingers, Jhin appreciated them for their warmth.

Jhin pulled Jhiro close and gently rested his mask against Jhiro’s. He could hear Jhiro’s heart beating out of control, and smiled to himself. How easily flustered this demon was. Being the sly master of manipulation he was, Jhin slowly slid his fingers in Jhiro’s hood, and rested them against his neck. 

“Hrrmf…” Jhiro let out a muffled moan of sorts, and Jhin knew he found the demon’s soft spot. Quite literally too, as Jhin rubbed, he found this part of the demon’s flesh was just as soft as his own and devoid of any hard corruption. Almost instinctively, Jhin’s other hand wrapped around Jhiro’s neck, and the sudden thought of throttling the demon’s life out of his throat crossed his mind.

Jhiro’s eyes met his own and seemed to hear Jhin’s thoughts. The piercing nature of his gaze almost dared Jhin to go on with his intrusive thought… Did he dare take the invitation? His grip slowly tightened, and the demon made no move to fight it. Pressing the sides of his neck, Jhin slowly moved him against the stage backdrop, pushing him against the wall.

The silence in the auditorium only served to amplify every small movement either man made. Jhiro shifted, trying to help relieve the growing tightness in his pants. Jhin’s eye watched the demon squirm and snickered, letting go of Jhiro’s neck to gently fondle the others pants. “Aroused, just from some light choking? My, my…” His soft voice trailed off as Jhiro groaned, possibly in embarrassment. It didn’t take long for a large bulge to grow underneath Jhin’s fingers, hardening with every second that ticked by.

Jhin decided to be merciful and gently slid down Jhiro’s pants, loosening the rope that held them up. Jhiro’s cock sprung free, twitching and gently bobbing from the pulsing blood flow of his arousal. Jhin tenderly stroked his fingers along his shaft, following a vein down towards his enlarged base. This must be the infamous ‘knot’ he had heard rumors of…

“What a peculiar part,” Jhin said, almost to himself. “I can see the potential here… but first, I’m sure you’re begging for a release.”

Jhiro barely responded, his vocal cords seemingly tied up in his confusing feelings. The tickling sensation akin to the tippy-tapping of small bugs crawling on his member didn’t help, as Jhin tested how far he could go before the beast snapped back at him. He was almost expecting the demon to force him down and fuck him right there, but he proceeded with his teasing.

Wrapping his gloved fingers around the cock, Jhin began to pump slowly, wanting to drag the moment for as long as possible. He loved watching Jhiro squirm, unsure of what to do or how to react. “How long have you pushed down those beastly urges of yours..? I often wonder about you, I’ve heard such tales…”

The demon grunted as Jhin jerked him off, his pace steady and unyielding. The interrogation continued, “Such strange stories, you know. I’m not one for gossip, but I suppose these things travel quite far. Demons that ravage human bodies until they’re just piles of squishy piles fit for nothing else but fornication… Dangerous beasts that can’t restrain their instincts to breed, even not to produce offspring, but rather for their own sinful pleasures.”

Jhin had tightened his grip momentarily and Jhiro yelped, loud enough to echo faintly around the theater. For a moment, Jhin stopped his hand, just to lovingly gaze around the lifeless audience, smiling at his own handiwork. He continued jacking Jhiro off, his pace much faster now. “I’m not sure if these fables hold any water, but I wouldn’t hold it against you if you wanted to show me.”

The demon groaned and his hips began to buck into Jhin’s hand. The cock was twitching much more now. Sensing a little bit of danger, Jhin swiftly placed his thumb on Jhiro’s tip, preventing the leaking of pre. He needed that in a bit, and none of it could go to waste.

Using some force, Jhin pushed Jhiro down to the floor so he was sitting. With his thighs cradling Jhiro’s cock, Jhin slowly began to loosen his own pants, making sure Jhiro saw him as he did so. Jhiro couldn’t help but reach out and touch Jhin’s thighs, and marvel at how warm and soft they were.

“Like what you see?” Jhin mused softly, pulling down his undergarments to reveal his own erection. “Mine can’t compete with yours, of course, but it does get the job done.”

“Ah- what?” Jhiro asked in a bout of confusion. Jhin swiftly grabbed a hold of Jhiro’s pants and pulled them off. He adjusted his position, and lifted Jhiro’s legs, so now the demon’s ass was bare and vulnerable. Jhiro’s confusion was preventing him from fighting back.

“Were you under the impression you were going to top me?” Jhin whispered softly, his fingers gently gliding across the demon’s entrance.

Jhiro gulped. “I uh… yes?”

“Then fight me, for dominance.” Jhin dug his nails against Jhiros thighs, and Jhiro groaned, digging his claws into the hard wood of the stage. 

A tense moment passed, and demon shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Coward.” Jhin replied, and proceeded with lining his cock against Jhiro’s rear. “I wanted to see some blood, but I guess you won’t give me any.” 

Jhin proceeded with giving Jhiro’s cock a few more encouraging pumps before doing the same to his own penis. Jhin could hear his desperate whimpering, and it was music to his ears. He didn’t expect it to be this easy, but… how fun it was to dominate a demon!

With a heavy grunt, Jhin slid his cock inside, aided with the leaking pre from his own member. Jhiro hissed at the sudden penetration, but stayed relatively still for the whole procedure. To be merciful, Jhin made sure he went slowly, and continued thrusting with comfortable rhythm. “I didn’t expect you to be so  _ tight _ , Jhiro,” Jhin breathed, his words dripping with lust. “Do you not let people enter you often?”

Jhiro couldn’t believe how lewd Jhin was being, and his mind was so clouded it took him awhile to process Jhin’s question. “Ah… no, it’s… been a while.” He tried to relax but his entire body felt tense, his claws digging into the grooves in the stage floor. “I’m... usually against it.”

“Oh, what’s so different now?” Jhin continued pumping his cock inside the demon, relishing in how the friction felt on his member. He placed a hand down on Jhiro’s chest, and he could feel his rapid heart beat, threatening to rip out of his chest. “Perhaps you haven’t had enough of this sensation to grow accustomed to it. I hope to serve you a good reminder…”

Jhin pushed in deeper, panting deeply. He was starting to feel light headed, as being heavily aroused under two masks tended to make him. It was getting harder to breathe, but Jhin didn’t mind. His thoughts were all focused on trying to pleasure himself (oh, and the demon, of course). He knew the demon was getting overwhelmed, possibly feeling the side effects of being overstimulated, but whatever got the job done. 

He accelerated his pace, worming his fingers up to Jhiro’s neck again. The feeling was back, and Jhin couldn’t help himself as he began to choke the demon again, who was gasping for air, his pained wheezes sparking adrenaline in Jhin’s sadistic blood. Jhin was reaching his limit, and he only realised how hard he was gripping the demon’s neck when he felt Jhiro weakly claw at his arms.

Out of respect for his partner, Jhin loosened his grip but immediately had to plant his palms down on Jhiro’s chest as he came. He filled the demon with his warm seed, and smirked at the defeated look the demon wore. His performance was over, and it was time to let his audience go. Jhin took a deep breath, and slowly began to clamor off of Jhiro…

Jhiro made a sudden movement, and Jhin was caught off guard. The demons claws pulled his body, and in a swift flipping motion, Jhin’s back hit the floor of the stage with a heavy thump. “Who said we were done here.” Jhiro growled through gritted teeth. The demon towered over him, the knotted cock dripping with pre and hovering threateningly over Jhin’s lower half.

“Ah…” Jhin managed to say before the demon harshly pressed his mask against his. In his post-orgasmic state, his vision was blurry, and Jhiro’s eyes were so striking, he felt his heart tremble. How was he, Jhin, the Golden Demon, Virtuoso of the twisted arts, shaken by this demon’s gaze?

His thoughts distracted him that Jhin didn’t expect Jhiro’s rough penetration when it came. Jhin gasped softly as it forced its way inside, and began pumping in and out. Jhiro’s deep panting reminded him of a horny beast, reeking of the pure visceral animal instinct Jhin had expected. Jhin almost wanted to tell Jhiro to stop, that he couldn’t take it. His insides felt so full, he felt like he was going to burst, oh dear was he going to survive this ordeal…!

The tension began to loosen and Jhin slowly grew accustomed to the strange feral rhythm. Jhiro’s knot pressed against his entrance, and Jhin’s fear melted away and turned into unrestrained lust.  _ Just knot me, you filthy animal. Use me, like I’m your bitch..! _

Jhiro’s gruff grunts grew louder and louder as he quickened his pace. Jhin wrapped his legs around the demon, clinging onto dear life as his ass felt like tearing in half. The pleasure was too incredible, that he couldn’t fight it anymore, and Jhin had to accept it. Jhiro dug his claws deep into the stage as he orgasmed, letting out a breathy moan of pleasure as the knot of his cock pushed in as far as it could inside Jhin’s asshole.

For a few moments, the two men took time to catch their breath from their ordeal. Jhin was the first to speak, “I knew you had it in you… just needed a bit of pushing for you to show me.”

“I never wanted to do that to you,” Jhiro lied, lifting himself from Jhin. “I wanted to fight it. I hate feeling like a monster.”

“What fun is there to fight our deepest desires? We must indulge in them, follow them to experience them to their fullest extent… that’s what makes us who we are, after all.” Jhin slowly tried to sit up, but realised Jhiro’s knot was still lodged inside of him. “Ah, can you…”

“Oh, yes, right.” Jhiro gently pulled his cock out, and relished for a moment as he saw his cum dribble out of Jhin’s now enlarged entrance. Jhin quickly clothed himself, and Jhiro saw to do the same. “I did enjoy that visual, though…”

Jhin’s euphoria began to subside along with his afterglow, and sniffed. “Well… don’t expect more of it. You caught me at a vulnerable time.” He was relieved the demon, despite all his strange powers, seemed to lack the ability to read minds. “We’ve finished our business here, and you’ve delivered your warning. I think it is time for us to go our separate ways.”

Jhiro blinked. “Uh, yeah.” He nodded, not taking notice of Jhin’s sudden change in demeanor. “I do have some matters to attend to after all…”

“Then, until next time. Hopefully you bring me better news then.”

“Next time… Yes, I hope so. Goodbye, Jhin.” Jhiro sank into a pool of ink, and within moments he was gone. Jhin was alone on the stage again, taking note the small traces of liquid glistening on the now scratched up wood of the stage. Oh well, it’s not like he was ever going to come back here again.

With one last turn to the stands, Jhin smirked to himself and bowed. It was time to take his leave, and he hoped his long dead audience enjoyed that unexpected encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: The warning that Jhiro was bringing was that of a space monstrosity that would threaten their livelihoods... And then Dark Cosmic Jhin was released. 
> 
> So yeah, this fic took way too long to write...


End file.
